


Good Boy

by purgat0rypals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ana-Skin, M/M, Stripper AU, Stripper Anakin, yes this is that fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Obi Wan smirks as Anakin starts to come undone above him, "You think you've calmed me down yet?" </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Obi Wan can't believe this happening. 

 

How they all found out that today was his birthday is beyond him. All he knows is about an hour ago, Ahsoka, Mace, Plo, and Kit had all approached him and now he was sitting in a strip club. 

 

"I'm telling you," Ahsoka leans over the table so Obi Wan can hear her, "You're gonna _love_ this guy." 

 

Obi Wan shifts uncomfortably in the booth. He definitely feels out of place here. He would much rather be back at the Jedi Temple, meditating or training or doing _anything_ but awkwardly sit in a booth in the corner of a strip club. 

 

The lights brighten as the dancer walks off stage and Rex takes their place holding a clipboard and only looking mildly interested in what he's doing.

 

"Alright! Here to execute order 69, please welcome Ana-skin!"

 

Obi Wan rolls his eyes as Plo nudges him with his elbow and everyone else at the table looks at him expectantly. He really doesn't see what the big deal is. The lights dim and a young man walks out on the stage as Obi Wan's jaw goes slack and his mouth begins to water at the sight of him. 

 

Their table isn't too far from the stage, and from the looks of him, Obi Wan puts him in his early twenties-- maybe mid-twenties. He has shoulder length hazel hair and a scar over his right eye. He's wearing black sweatpants and a loose-fitting black robe as he saunters out on stage, hips swaying side to side under Obi Wan's gaze. 

 

_Put your hands in the air, how y'all feeling out there._

 

Anakin grins to himself when a few people in the audience whistle as he takes his robe off, revealing his well-muscled torso and his durasteel right arm.

 

_Let me hear you say, la la la la la la la la._

 

Anakin catches the eye of a man sitting at a table with a small group of people and smirks. He's older than him, with auburn hair and a scruffy beard, looking nervous and misplaced as _hell_. He meets Anakin's eyes and he sees the man's jaw drop more than it already was as he bites his lip and slides his flesh hand down over his chest and abdomen. 

 

  
_I am a good boy_.

 

Anakin winks at Obi Wan and he blushes furiously as he breaks eye contact and looks down at the floor. He hears the deep, throaty chuckle that the man on stage lets out as he shakes his head with a grin and continues dancing. 

 

Obi Wan feels someone grab his arm as his friends laugh and exchange excited whispers among themselves. He tunes out what they're saying as the image of the dancer's piercing blue eyes replays in his mind. 

 

* * *

 

"We're doing it."

 

" _No_ , you're not," Obi Wan argues with his friends. 

 

" _Yes_ , we are!"

 

"No, yo--"

 

"How can I help you guys?" 

 

"Hi," Ahsoka grins as she leans over the counter towards Rex, "Our friend here-- it's his birthday, and we're all pitching in for a private session for him with Anakin." 

 

"You know Skywalker?"

 

"He's an old friend," Ahsoka smirks, "So anyways, can we make that happen?"

 

Rex glances over at a very flustered Obi Wan and grins at he looks back at Ahsoka, "I think we can." 

 

* * *

 

"So you know the rule, no touching," Cody doesn't pay much attention to Obi Wan as he guides him back into the club towards the private rooms. 

 

"Got it." 

 

"Great," Cody stops at a door and knocks, "Alright, this is you."

 

"Thank you."

 

Cody starts to walk away when he stops and turns to look back at Obi Wan, "Oh and hey, Happy Birthday, buddy."

 

"Thanks," Obi Wan mumbles under his breath and the door to the room swings open. 

 

Anakin's standing there in the doorway, his black sweatpants still slung low across his hips with his arms crossed over his bare chest. His mouth is curled up into a half smile as Obi Wan meets those blue eyes again. 

 

"Hey," Anakin's voice is rough as he looks down at the older man.

 

"H-Hi," Obi Wan stutters and he silently curses himself for the action. 

 

A deep, throaty chuckle rumbles in his chest as he looks at how nervous Obi Wan is, "You gonna come inside?"

 

Obi Wan nods furiously as a blush starts to creep up his neck and he takes a few steps into the room. There's a chair sitting in the middle of the small room with dim, red lights illuminating the space. Obi Wan stands awkwardly a few feet into the room and rubs the back of his neck anxiously. 

 

He hears another soft laugh from Anakin as he closes the door and moves to walk past him, "You gonna sit?" 

 

Obi Wan moves to sit in the chair as Anakin stands in front of him. 

 

"You're nervous." It's not a question.

 

Obi Wan nods, "My friends practically dragged me in here. Ahsoka-- she says she knows you-- this was her idea." 

 

Anakin's face lights up with surprise, "Ahsoka's here?"

 

"She was sitting at the same table as me," Obi Wan snorts, gaining some confidence back.

 

"Huh. Well, that does make sense," Anakin meets his eyes smugly, "I was a little... _distracted_."

 

Obi Wan averts his gaze from the man's eyes as his cheeks fill with heat again. Anakin gives another hearty laugh, "Alright, I can see you're more than nervous."

 

Obi Wan looks up, expecting Anakin to tell him to run off and forget this whole thing ever happened. Instead, he rests his hands on the arm chair and lowers his face inches away from Obi Wan's-- the muscles in his biceps flexing as he does so. 

 

"So let's see if we can ease those nerves," Anakin smirks as Obi Wan swallows thickly. He watches as the younger man strides across the room to mess with the stereo system. A steady bass beat begins to play as Anakin turns to look back at Obi Wan. His lips curl up into another gorgeous smile as he steps out of his sweats, revealing black lacy underwear, and Obi Wan feels his nerves do anything but calm down. 

 

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you._

 

Anakin saunters up to him, lowering himself down onto his knees in front of Obi Wan as he takes his knees and spreads them apart. He slides his big, warm hands over his thighs as he dances and Obi Wan has to force himself not to squirm in the chair. 

 

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you._

 

Anakin looks up at Obi Wan through his thick lashes as he stands back up and straddles his left thigh. He gyrates his hips as he holds Obi Wan's shoulder and keeps eye contact. 

 

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell._

 

He moves to sit on the sliver of chair in between Obi Wan's legs with Anakin's back pressed up against his chest. Anakin tilts his head back to press his lips against his ear.

 

"You never told me your name," he whispers seductively as he reaches around with his right hand to run his fingers through the man's hair. 

 

"Obi Wan." 

 

"Obi Wan," Anakin sounds like he's moaning his name and Obi Wan can't help himself from shifting his hips. This time he can _feel_ the rumble in Anakin's torso as he laughs. He feels the warmth of Anakin dissipate and he nearly whimpers until the man turns around to straddle his lap. 

 

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

 

Anakin grins darkly as he rolls his hips just above Obi Wan's crotch.

 

_I want to feel you from the inside._

 

Obi Wan can feel his hot breath on his exposed neck as Anakin breathes heavily and moves his hips above Obi Wan's. 

 

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

 

Anakin takes Obi Wan's hand and guides it to rest against his slick neck. 

 

_My whole existence is flawed, you get me closer to god._

 

Anakin swallows thickly and he can feel it under the palm of his hand. He leans in towards Obi Wan's face again, Anakin's cheek pressed against his bearded one as his lips graze his ear.

 

"I know I'm not supposed to let you touch me, Obi Wan," Anakin's voice is low and rough and desperate, "But I can't seem to keep my eyes off you."

 

Obi Wan shudders. 

 

"And I can't seem to keep my body off you, either."

 

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings._

 

Obi Wan gasps and tightens his fingers around Anakin's throat as he lowers his body and grinds himself against the other man. 

 

_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything._

 

Anakin lets out a choked noise as he moans and continues to move against his partner. 

 

_Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell._

 

Their moans mix together in the small room as Anakin continues to ride Obi Wan's lap, the friction increasing as Anakin snaps his hips down faster and faster. 

 

_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else._

 

Anakin's fingers dig into his back and Obi Wan lowers his hands to rest on Anakin's ass as he tries to pull him down closer against him. 

 

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

 

Anakin presses his forehead against Obi Wan's as their eyes meet. 

 

_I want to feel you from the inside._

 

Obi Wan smirks as Anakin starts to come undone above him, "You think you've calmed me down yet?" 

 

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

 

Anakin grits his teeth as he thrusts his hips down against Obi Wan's. With a sharp cry, he slows his hips to an erratic roll against Obi Wan's as his body shakes and spasms. His hand curls around the back of Obi Wan's neck to create leverage as he desperately tries to keep his hips moving against his partners'. Obi Wan groans and he arches his back against the friction, coming right after Anakin. 

 

* * *

 

The music continues to play in the room as the two men lay, spent, in the chair. Obi Wan can feel Anakin's labored, hot breath on his neck as he lets his arms go limp and rests his hands on Anakin's bare thighs. He hears Anakin groan against his neck and he lifts his head to meet Obi Wan's gaze.

 

"So," Obi Wan begins, "Same time next week?"

 

Anakin laughs aloud as he climbs out of his lap, "There's hope for you yet, Obi Wan."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for stripper au's
> 
> also the two songs in this are good boy by gd x taeyang and closer by nine inch nails
> 
> also you can listen to a playlist of anakin's stripper songs [ here ](http://8tracks.com/tabris930/executing-order-69)


End file.
